Gunter's Leash
by MagicalBoyPrettyNobuyuki
Summary: Gunter has been eying Yuuri, which doesn't sit too well with Gwendal. Gwendal's way of exressing his feelings aren't the best but they get the job done. GxGPlease read review! oral, anal


This is what happens when I take one of my pervy comments seriously.

Kyo Kara Maoh is obviously not mine. If Kyo Kara Maoh WERE mine, Gwendal would've had better aim in episode 10, and he would've had sex with Gunter from episode 2-78.

---

Gunter's Leash

"Oh your Majesty, you look positively handsome today!" Lord Gunter von Christ cooed over the young Demon King, Yuuri Shibuya. Lord Gwendal von Voltaire's eye twitched.

"Why must he do this to me?" the raven haired man thought, quite irritated. The silvery-purple-haired sex god had been plaguing Gwendal's dreams for years, but he had always been too shy to say anything. When he finally had felt the courage to tell Gunter how he felt, that Demon King brat arrived and captured all of Gunter's attention! "This nonsense has to stop" he thought "or I may lose him forever!"

"I knew it, Gwendal! The way you look at him makes it SO obvious! Oh I could just faint!" Anissinia, Gwendal's childhood friend and insane inventor, babbled.

"Would you shut up and help me think of a way to get him away from the brat?" Gwendal growled, eyes flashing in warning. This made Anissinia serious. He was usually terrified of her, but apparently a matter of such great importance made him fierce with her as well

. "Alright then. I have something that may help" the redhead woman sighed, not sure if she should really give this to Gwendal, but at the same time thinking it may be fun. She walked to one of her storage closets and rummaged about.

"Aha!" she squeaked triumphantly, returning to Gwendal with a glowing golden ring big enough to slip over a person's head attached to a long golden rope.

"And what is _that_?" Gwendal asked, raising an eyebrow.

"It's a leash and collar! Just slip the ring over Gunter's head and tug on the rope. Tell Gunter what it is you don't want him to do anymore, and he won't be able to do it! Not to mention you can get a hold of the leash at any time from any distance away so long as you're both within the city walls" Anissinia explained, filled with pride. This was one of her best inventions yet, and she was anxious to see if it would work.

Gwendal smiled. "Thank you, Anissinia" he said softly.

"Your Majesty, if I could only have been the one you had slapped…." Gunter sighed, blushing as impure thoughts raced through his mind.

"Uh…that's nice, Gunter…" Yuuri stammered, backing away. Gwendal watched, waiting for his opportunity to strike. That was when Gunter stumbled a bit. Gwendal ceased the moment, dropping the golden ring around Gunter's neck.

"Stop. Fawning. Over. Yuuri!" Gwendal roared, tugging on the rope. The golden ring constricted around Gunter's neck until it became a black leather collar with a glowing golden padlock. The rope became a thin leather leash inlaid with the glowing gold.

Gunter's initial reaction was to claw at his throat. He discovered he couldn't budge it at all. He then turned to face Yuuri. He tried to say something to the Demon King, but all that would come out was a guttural groan. Tears in his eyes, he turned to Gwendal, staring at the larger man pleadingly. Gwendal just gave a proud snort and began walking away, pulling on the leash. Gunter followed, staring at Yuuri with tears streaming down his face.

"What was that all about?" Yuuri wondered. Gwendal briskly dragged Gunter down the halls and corridors of the castle. Gunter's tears had dried, but he was scowling at the back of Gwendal's head.

Anissinia poked her head out of her room as Gwendal and Gunter passed. "Figures. Just dragged Gunter away from Yuuri. No explanation. What an idiot" she muttered.

Finally Gwendal stopped, halting in the hallway that contained both his and Gunter's bedroom.

"Why, Gwendal?" Gunter asked, eyes pleading for some sign of emotion out of Gwendal. Gunter's cute expression was all that Gwendal could take.

He couldn't be a jerk anymore. He unexpectedly dropped the leash and pulled Gunter into a gentle embrace. "Because I…because I love you. I c-couldn't bear to see you with someone else…" a tear rolled down Gwendal's cheek as he spoke.

"Gwendal…" Gunter whispered. He cupped Gwendal's face and licked away the soldier's tears.

"Why did you never say anything?" the lavender-haired man asked softly.

"I-I never had the nerve. I was terrified that you'd reject me" the brunette responded, awe-struck by Gunter's forward actions.

"Reject you? Gwendal, I had been trying to send you the message that I was interested for years! I decided to quit around the time Yuuri showed up. You didn't seem interested" Gunter said, unable to look Gwendal in the eyes as painful memories rushed back to him.

Gwendal tilted Gunter's chin to make the smaller man look at him. "I guess that reflects upon my own stupidity, then. Shall we make up for those lost years?" he said, the love in his eyes glimmering.

"Yes, let's do" Gunter responded, love shining in his eyes as well. He felt a tug at his neck. Gwendal had taken the leash and was leading the way to his bedroom.

Once inside, Gwendal shut the door and locked it. He then pulled Gunter into a kiss. Since neither had ever kissed before, it started off rather sloppy, but slowly got more controlled as they figured out what to do. Gwendal's tongue slid into Gunter's mouth, a heated battle waging as Gunter was pressed against the locked door. Neither wanted to stop, but air was a necessity. They broke off, seeing stars and fireworks.

Gunter couldn't seem to get out of his clothes fast enough. His cloak was flung across the room, followed in rapid succession by his shirt. He was having issues with getting his pants off, though. He winced, which Gwendal noticed.

"What's wrong?" the bigger man asked.

"Pants…too tight" was Gunter's response. Gwendal snickered at this.

"Let me help you out of them" he offered. Gunter nodded and Gwendal went to work untying the drawstrings to his soon-to-be lover's pants. They quickly joined Gunter's cloak and shirt in a heap near the window.

Gwendal soon realized that the current situation wasn't fair; he'd gotten to see Gunter in nothing but his customary black G-string, but he himself was still fully clothed! That would not do.

Gwendal's clothes had joined Gunter's in a pile, and they were now both clad in only their G-strings. Gwendal smoothed Gunter's hair and sighed, leaning in for another heated kiss.

"Gwendal…I need you…" Gunter whimpered once the kiss had broken. Gwendal nodded in understanding. He picked up Gunter and carried him to the bed. Once there, Gwendal slowly pulled off Gunter's G-string.

Gunter blushed profusely at this. "Gunter, there is nothing to be embarrassed about. I've wanted this for so long, and you're even better than I'd ever imagined" Gwendal assured his love, gazing at Gunter's body. His eyes lingered upon Gunter's erection and the curls of silvery hair around the base. Perfection was in front of his eyes as far as he was concerned.

He began rubbing Gunter's chest. He pinched at a nipple and Gunter gasped. "Gwendal…" he purred. Gwendal was glad to see that the smaller of the two was warming up to what was to come. Gwendal removed his G-string and stood back to let Gunter admire him. After all, Gwendal had his turn…

"Gwendal!" Gunter whispered, star-struck. The sight of Gwendal's muscular figure bathed in the moonlight was enough to make Gunter go completely mad.

That was enough admiration. Gwendal kneeled at the foot of the bed, licking his lips.

"Gwen, what're youuuuuuu-" Gunter's question was cut off by a surprised moan as his manhood was engulfed by Gwendal's hot, wet mouth. Gwendal didn't really know what he was doing, but he was going to do his best for the man he loved. Holding Gunter's hips down, he licked and sucked until he could tell the feminine man wasn't able to take much more. He stopped and stood up, causing Gunter to whine. His face was flushed and he was panting.

"So cute…" Gwendal thought. But thoughts like that were quickly erased when he made a very bad realization.

"Oh shit!" Gwendal yelled suddenly, startling Gunter.

"What is it?" Gunter asked, nervous that something would stop their festivities short.

"I…don't have anything that could suffice for lube…" Gwendal responded, blushing. He was fine doing these things to Gunter, but talking about them was a different story.

Gunter smiled at the comment, relieved that it was nothing serious. "Gwendal, I-" his face turned bright red. "I have some. It's in the pocket of my pants" he stammered.

Gwendal raised an eyebrow. "What do you have that for?"

"It was for…you know…" Gunter couldn't meet Gwendal's hard stare. The soldier's eyes flashed with violent jealousy, and he had to calm himself down with little reminders that nothing ever happened between Gunter and Yuuri.

"It's okay. Nothing happened, and it has benefit to us now" Gwendal sighed. Gunter smiled at this. Gwendal wasn't mad! The larger man dug through the heap of clothing until he found Gunter's pants and the vial within. It was enough, and perfect for the task at hand.

"Turn over" Gwendal instructed as he climbed onto the bed. Gunter obeyed, getting on his hands and knees, then dropping is shoulders and resting his head on his arms. Gwendal eyed the small vial of lubricant. It was smaller than he'd first figured. Only enough for his erection…

"You would've killed Yuuri if you had done anything with him and only had this much lube" Gwendal chastised his partner. Gunter blushed but didn't say anything.

"There's not enough here for preparation. I'm just going to have to take you" Gwendal said gruffly. Gunter shivered in anticipation. He'd always been a big of a masochist…

Gwendal slathered the contents of the vial onto his manhood. "Are you ready?" he asked. Gunter nodded. With the cue, Gwendal rammed himself into Gunter, eliciting a gasp, followed by a groan from his love. When he took Gunter, he also grabbed the leash and pulled it backward. Gwendal rather liked the leash and collar. It looked so sexy on his lover!

Gwendal gave Gunter some time to get used to his size before he began rocking his hips, gently at first, then more and more rapidly, groaning from the want, the desire, and the pleasure. Gunter took it well, whimpering a little, though mostly unresponsive until Gwendal found the right spot.

Gunter screamed, bucking his hips wildly. "More…" he panted, Gwendal obliged this request, ramming the area that was giving Gunter all this pleasure, while holding the least taut.. He reached in between the lavender-haired man's legs to pump his shaft. Wild from the pleasure, Gunter moaned and yelled, attempting to muffle the vocalizations into his arms, but he couldn't get his face into his arms because of the leash.

Soon, neither man could tolerate any more. Gwendal cried out as he came. Gunter came shortly afterwards, collapsing onto the bed, panting. "That…was nice" Gunter whispered in between deep breaths. Gwendal nodded in agreement.

Gwendal took it upon himself to clean up the mess. Once everything was semen-free, he climbed into bed with Gunter…_his_ Gunter. The effeminate man snuggled against Gwendal's chest. "This beats a plushie any day" Gwendal thought.

"I love you" Gunter sighed.

"I love you too" Gwendal responded, sounding completely natural. He never thought he could say those three words so freely.

"Gwendal?"

"Yes, Gunter?"

"Can you remove this leash and collar?"

Gwendal rose up and slapped Gunter across the left cheek. "Only if you agree" he said with a smirk.

"I do" Gunter sighed, "whether the leash gets removed or not"

--

The two lovers had thought their rendezvous the night before had been secret, but they were sorely mistaken. With the way Gunter screamed, how could it be? The first thing that was amiss was Yuuri. He couldn't look Gwendal in the eyes and blushed every time he saw Gunter. "I wonder what's wrong with his Majesty?" Gunter pondered.

The other issue was Wolfram. "Well well well, big brother seems to have found out something new about himself" Little Lord Brat goaded Gwendal with a devilish smirk.

"And what does THAT mean?" Gwendal demanded.

"I think you know" Wolfram responded, walking away.

When Anissinia and Lady Celli were announcing a new proposal, the men understood. "Someone must've spied on us last night…" Gunter muttered.

"Not, _someone_, Gunter, **the entire population of the castle**" Gwendal groaned. And so the couple learned how to be less conspicuous the following night.


End file.
